diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Sandy
Albert Sandy is a student at Westmore Middle School. He often shares absurd thoughts about things that are not plausible in real life. History ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online Albert says that his parents got a 32-inch TV for his room, among many other things. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Albert talks about a man from Thailand or China who got the ability to jump really high by digging a hole in the ground, then jumping in and out of it for days. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth During the Lock-In, Albert says that he watched a movie where a man escaped prison by digging his way out with a spoon. Desperate to escape the Lock-In, the students try that, but ultimately fail. Greg notes that Albert is once again lying, and that his claim is just a whole bunch of "Hollywood baloney." Later, Greg wants to go to Health class because his source of information is Albert. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School Albert is seen at Hardscrabble Farms, telling everyone that Silas Scratch has a network of underground tunnels beneath the cabins at the farm, and he is able to move around quickly. Albert says that Silas Scratch haunts the bathroom as well. This scared the kids and made them avoid using the bathroom. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down Albert talks about an old billionaire who freezed himself to see what life is like in a hundred years. Later, he told Greg and Rowley that human beings only use 80% of their brains. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown On a cold day, Albert tells kids that their spit will freeze before it hits the ground. According to Greg, recess that day was a "nightmare" due to the students testing his theory. Later, he talks about a man who held in his sneeze and blew his head off, and now works at the local Shop-n-Dash. He also says that when someone's pet dies in the winter, they have to wait until the ground thaws in the spring before it can be buried. People in Greg's town use the school's cafeteria walk-in freezer to store their pets for the winter. Greg also mentions that Albert told a story about what happened to a guy who peed in the cold. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball'' Albert talks about a kid who got struck by lightning while he was out on a canoe, he was supercharged with electricity. Gallery Albert Sandy in The Last Straw.jpg|Albert talks about a guy who jumped in a hole. AlbertSandyexplainingaboutamovie.png|Albert talks about a movie where a guy digs under the cafeteria with spoons. Albert Sandy talks about Silas Scratch.png|Albert talks about how Silas Scratch uses a network of tunnels beneath the cabins. Albert Sandy telling Greg and Rowley about a old billionare who is really sick and freeze himself.jpg|Albert telling Greg and Rowley about an old billionaire who froze himself. Albert Sandy telling Greg and Rowley about human beings do amazing things.jpg|Albert telling Greg and Rowley that human beings only use 80% of their brains. Albert Sandy tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze.jpg|Albert tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze and blew his head off. Albert Sandy tells everyone that a guy who survived without his head and works as a grocery bagger.jpg|Albert tells everyone that the guy survived without his head currently works as a grocery bagger at the local Shop-n-Dash. Albert Sandy talks about a kid who got supercharged.jpg|Albert tells everybody about a guy that got shocked by thunder while in a canoe and became supercharged with electricity. Albert Sandy.jpg|Albert Sandy brags that his parents got him a T.V and a bunch of other stuff for his room. Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Characters who appeared in The Meltdown Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Characters who appeared in Wrecking Ball Category:Online Book Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Category:The Ugly Truth Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School Category:Double Down Category:The Meltdown Category:Wrecking Ball